Luigi vs. Pac-Man
Luigi vs Pac-Man is a What-if? episode of Death Battle including Luigi from the Super Mario series and Pac-Man from the Pac-Man series. Interlude Wiz: When we we're all children, at one point in our lives we probably wanted to stay up late and do a thing called Ghost Hunting. Boomstick: Are you talking about Ghostbusters or Danny Phantom? Wiz: Actually I'm not talking about either, we are using different ghost fighters such as Luigi, who is Mario's brother... Boomstick: And Pac-Man, the classic yellow arcade guy. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Luigi Wiz: Once there were Seven Star Children born, one of them being the brother of Mario named Luigi, the one who doesn't get any credit. Boomstick: It's almost like Mario doesn't even care that he's his brother, that asshole! Wiz: Regardless of whether or not Mario cares about him or is just taking advantage of him, Luigi has always been in his brother's shadow, and will probably never get out. Boomstick: Unless Mario were to get kidnapped, oh wait. Wiz: One day Mario was captured by a the king of all boos, known as King Boo, and the only person that could save him was his own brother. Boomstick: But he couldn't do that without the help of Professor E. Gadd, who gave him a vacuum known as the Poltergust 3000. This vacuum is capable of sucking up ghosts! Wiz: The vacuum is also capable of using elemental abilities, such as fire, ice and water. But what does Luigi do when he isn't using the Poltergust 3000? He has other weapons such as his hammer, and the power flower which makes him invisible and intangible for a short time. Boomstick: He also has skills such as being able to jump high, he also has his Luigi Cyclone, which is really just a Mario Tornado with him instead. Let's not forget about his fireballs and of course his Death Stare. Wiz: Boomstick, we've already gone over this, the Death Stare is just a meme. Boomstick: Well I think it's canon! Wiz: Boomsick.... It's not. Boomstick: Well, fuck you! Wiz: Anyway, similar to Mario, Luigi has been able to use some of the same powers as Mario, including the Mushroom that makes him grow, the fire flower, the ice flower, and even the cape feather. He also has the Mega Mushroom which makes him as big as a monster attacking the city, and he can create a Negative Zone which may cause his opponent to fall asleep. Boomstick: Let's not forget about that cat suit, which allows him to walk on walls. At least it's not a furry suit, right Wiz. Wiz: Yeah, well anyway, Luigi also has a great amount of battle experience from assisting Mario on multiple adventures. He's even battled Bowser in Space. Boomstick: Although, he still has his flaws, like the fact that he is a huge coward. He is afraid of ghosts! Wiz: Let's not forget about his clumsiness. Although, he is still capable of fighting. Luigi: Luigi win! Luigi number one! Wow. Pac-Man Wiz: Back in 1980, when arcade games were more relevant, there were many popular games such as Donkey Kong and Dig Dug, but not nearly as popular as the game known as Pac-Man, which is about a yellow ghost eater named... Pac-Man. Boomstick: When he was first introduced to us, he was just some floating head stuck in a maze with ghosts, but soon he was changed into some big head with arms and legs. Wiz: His game originated as just a simple game where he was stuck in a maze and had to eat all the pellets and avoid the ghosts, but he has had a lot of development. Because of those arms and legs he has now, he now has some abilities he can do. Boomstick: Like the Butt Bounce, where and he bounces on his ass that doesn't exist. But let's not forget about that rip-off of Sonic's spin dash. What's it called again? I think it's called a rev roll. Wiz: It is. Although I'm not sure if it was intended to be a rip-off of Sonic. Anyway, there are multiple berries that he can eat that give him certain abilities. Boomstick: Wiz, don't mention the Power Pellet, because that only works on ghosts. Wiz: I wasn't about to mention that! Anyway, berries he can eat include the Ice Berry, which allows him to eat his enemies that are associated with fire, similarly he has the Fire Berry which let's him eat enemies that are associated with ice. He also has the flight berry which gives him the flying ability. Boomstick: He also has the Grow Berry which increases his size temporarily, so not only are they ripping off Sonic, they are also ripping off Mario. Wiz: No they're not Boomstick. There is also a Shrink Berry- Boomstick: Which is a rip off of the Poison Mushroom! Wiz: Boomstick, stop calling everything ripoffs! Anyway, what the Shrink Berry does is what describes the berry, so yes, it shrinks him temporarily. Boomstick: What's next, a rip off of the Mega Mushroom that Mario uses to make him really big for few seconds, oh wait, yes! It is known as the Pac-Zilla Berry, it increases his size and makes him more powerful. Wiz: What did I tell you about ripoffs? Boomstick: Come on Wiz, you have to agree with me on this. Wiz: Get over it, it was probably unintentional. Pac-Man also has the Titanium berry which allows him to use a drill and the inflate berry, which makes him inflate as if he were a balloon. Boomstick: Let's not forget about the rubber berry, which makes him faster and he becomes like a bouncy ball. He also has the chameleon berry which turns him invisible. Wiz: He can also blow his opponents away with the Gale Force berry, but best of all are the Elder Berry which turns him into an ape-like monster and the Planet Berry- Boomstick: Which turns him into a giant motherfucking planet which can eat things that would normally be too big for him to eat. Wiz: It is true that he has all those berries, but he still has some flaws. For a starter, his berries only work temporarily, so he won't get much time out of each one. Boomstick: Let's just see how much time he needs as a planet. Pac-Man: Did someone say cake? Death Battle A ghost appeared floating around and it was spotted by Luigi, he pulled out his Vacuum and began chasing it. The ghost disappeared then reappeared near Pac-Man, who also began chasing after it. Luigi and Pac-Man both went running after the same ghost until the ghost got in between them. Both of them ran toward the ghost, but the ghost disappeared causing Luigi and Pac-Man to bump into each other. Pac-Man: Hey man, I was just trying to catch that ghost. Luigi: What!? Pac-Man and Luigi thought the two were trying to prevent each other from catching the ghost. FIGHT! Luigi and Pac-Man ran over to each other and began throwing punches at each other, but they both kept blocking their punches with their fists. Pac-Man threw a punch at Luigi, but Luigi dodged it and grabbed hold of his legs. Luigi: I got ya! Luigi spun around and threw him into the air. Pac-Man: Whoa!! Pac-Man went flying into the air, and as he began falling to the ground he made sure he landed on his feet. Luigi ran over to Pac-Man and got ready to attack him, but Pac-Man did a Rev Roll and rolled toward Luigi, causing him to trip. Before Luigi could get up, Pac-Man performed the butt bounce and landed on Luigi. To get Pac-Man off of him, Luigi performed the Luigi Cyclone which created a tornado which made Pac-Man dizzy. While Pac-Man was dizzy Luigi started continuously punching him until Pac-Man was no longer dizzy. Once Pac-Man was no longer dizzy, he pulled out a berry, it was the Gale Force Berry. He ate it then started blowing Luigi away, but Luigi got ahold of a cape feather and was able to fly faster than Pac-Man could blow. Pac-Man pulled out the flight berry and ate it. He now had the ability to fly. Luigi and Pac-Man began battling each other in the air. The two of them constantly pushed each other until both Luigi’s cape and Pac-Man’s Flight Berry wore off and both went falling to the ground. The two screamed and held on to each other as they fell. Once they hit the ground and realized they were alive the fight continued. Luigi got a hold of a fire flower and began throwing fireballs at Pac-Man. After being hit by a couple fireballs, Pac-Man pulled out an Ice Berry and ate it. Luigi continued throwing fireballs at Pac-Man but they didn’t do him any good, because Pac-Man kept eating them as they were thrown at him. Both the flower and the berry wore off, but then Luigi got an Ice Flower and froze Pac-Man with an Ice Ball. He picked up Pac-Man while he was frozen and threw him. Pac-Man’s frozen body went flying and landed near a flame which melted the ice. Pac-Man ran back toward Luigi, but before Luigi could throw another Ice Ball at him, Pac-Man ate an Fire Berry and continuously ate Luigi’s Ice Balls. Again, Luigi and Pac-Man’s items wore off, and the two just glared at each other. Pac-Man looked at Luigi’s face. Pac-Man: You really do look like you want to kill me. Luigi wasn’t happy to hear that so he pulled out his hammer and hit him with it. Pac-Man didn’t want to continuously be hit by Luigi’s hammer, so he pulled out a Shrink Berry and ate it, so Luigi would have trouble finding him. Pac-Man changed to ant size and Luigi was having trouble finding him. Luigi kept swinging his hammer against the ground, but was unable to hit him, because Pac-Man had jumped on top of Luigi’s hammer. While Luigi’s hammer was above the ground, Pac-Man did a butt bounce and landed on Luigi’s nose. Luigi began to get terrified by it, and dropped the hammer. Pac-Man changed back to normal size afterward. Luigi then got the Poltergust 3000 ready. Luigi tried sucking up Pac-Man with it, but it was unsuccessful, because Pac-Man is not a ghost, so instead he tried using the elemental power that it had. He tried shooting out both fire and ice from it and attacking Pac-Man, but Pac-Man used the fire and ice berries again to counter the elemental power. Then Pac-Man pulled out the grow berry which made him slightly bigger. He picked up Luigi and was about to eat him, but then Luigi shot water out of the Poltergust and aimed for Pac-Man’s mouth. Pac-Man drank all the water that landed into his mouth, but it caused him to drop Luigi. Pac-Man went back to his normal size and then he ate the the drill berry. Pac-Man drilled a hole into the ground and went under. Luigi being too terrified did not follow him as he went underground. Pac-Man then came out from underground and poked Luigi with the drill. Luigi was hit into the air by it, then Pac-Man ate the rubber berry so he could bounce up into the air and hit Luigi while he was still in the air. Luigi fell to the ground and felt like he could not continue, but then Pac-Man’s rubber berry wore off, and he then found a power flower and turned invisible, although Pac-Man did the same by eating the chameleon berry, so the two were unable to see each other. After their invisibilities wore off, Luigi got a hold of a bell which gave him the Catsuit. Luigi found a wall and began climbing up it to try and escape Pac-Man, but then Pac-Man ate an inflate berry so he could follow him up the wall. Luigi saw that Pac-Man was following him, so he jumped off and landed on him, causing Pac-Man to blow air all over the place, so the two of them kept flying around like crazy. After both power-ups wore off, Luigi and Pac-Man both felt like they couldn’t fight anymore, but they didn’t want to stop. Luigi pulled out a Mega Mushroom and Pac-Man pulled out an Elder Berry. Luigi and Pac-Man had become about the same size and began punching each other. Luigi jumped up and landed on Pac-Man, but before he could defeat him, Luigi’s Mega Mushroom wore off and he landed on Pac-Man. Before Pac-Man could turn back to normal, he pulled out the Planet Berry and ate it. Pac-Man had transformed into a planet and knowing that Luigi was still on top of him, he took him into space. With no gravity in space, Luigi was no longer on top of Pac-Man. Pac-Man saw him trying to get away, so he began chasing him, and was getting ready to eat him. Luigi was freaking out as he got into swimming position and tried to get away from Pac-Man, but Pac-Man was too fast for him and was about to eat him. Luigi came to an acceptance that it was over for him, and closed his eyes and was getting ready to be eaten, but before he could finish closing his eyes, he saw a Smash Ball. He broke the Smash Ball and created a Negative Zone, which he surrounded Pac-Man in. Pac-Man fell asleep in the Negative Zone and was also taking damage. Luigi noticed a Black Hole, so he knew this was his chance, he charged up a punch and hit Pac-Man with it while he was still asleep which sent him into the Black Hole which sucked him up. K.O.! Luigi went back to earth and found Pac-Man’s ghost, so he sucked him up. Results Boomstick: Damn! I did not know Luigi's death stare had so much meaning to it! Wiz: Before anyone says that Pac-Man could have easily just eaten him, there is some important info needed to be given. First off, most of Pac-Man and Luigi's abilities were evenly matched, so no one had any advantage on that. Boomstick: Pac-Man also does not have nearly as much goddamn experience as Luigi does. Luigi has fought Bowser so many fucking times, it's not even funny. And don't forget how powerful Bowser is! Wiz: Bowser having survived a supernova was a very high level durability, and with Luigi having defeated him before while he was powered up like that gives him the advantage with strength, not to mention that Pac-Man wouldn't have been able to eat him as the planet anyway, because of Luigi surviving Bowser's hits from the fight in space. Boomstick: It really sucks to be Pac-Man right now! Wiz: The winner is Luigi. Who will you be rooting for? Luigi Pac-Man Did you agree with this battles's results? Yes No I don't know Category:SilverthehedgehogMan Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pac-Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Ghost Catchers Theme Battles